


Waiting Here with Me

by feminaexlux



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Mentions, Drama, F/M, LBSC Sprint Fic, Past Relationship(s), except I kinda just did stuff, lukanette endgame, sometimes inspiration kinda happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: A follow up toLonely Together. Sometimes life takes a hard left turn abruptly.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!, LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



> There was this LBSC challenge and I cheated writing a full blown fic ;)
> 
> Original rules just as an FYI:
>
>> The group picks a prompt. Members choosing to participate will write for that prompt in up to three 15 minute sprints. No writing outside the sprints until you have completed all three! After the 3 sprints are complete, you have 24 hours to edit (which can include some new writing to smooth transitions, etc). After those 24 hours, post what you’ve got, either just to the disco or publicly if you like. I’ll be holding sprints Thursday, Saturday, and Monday at 8 pm mountain time, but if you can’t make those, you can sprint whenever you like! Our goal is to have stories/ficlets/whatever you’ve got posted on Wednesday Sept 2.
> 
> Dedicated to @verfound because I borrowed her dumbass son to use as a plot device. Inspiration music is Vicetone’s Waiting and Marshmello’s Here With Me 

Somehow, being “lonely together” was like a bittersweet balm for Marinette’s anxiety. It was… good… to have someone like Luka just be near again. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but ever since they first met he’d always been the calm she’d needed… and never truly appreciated in the end.

They met up for drinks fairly often, chatting about the separate lives they lived. It’d been convenient at first, since she’d have someone around that prevented other bar patrons from hitting on her. It’d been convenient when Adrien found them drinking together one night and Marinette had been too livid and choked up to get any words out, that Luka had just calmly let Adrien rage on until he lost steam. Luka had to remind the both of them, Marinette and Adrien, that what they had between them was over.

That what Luka and Marinette had was over.

They were all adults now, and they all had to deal with the consequences of their decisions.

That had been a few months ago. Marinette and Luka kept meeting up, but underneath it all Marinette realized she’d been bothered. Increasingly so. She didn’t have any idea of what may have been causing the irritation but she did her best to ignore it when she was hanging out with Luka.

Before she knew it, even more time had gone by and she’d gotten an entry level position at a design house and became too busy to think about… the unease she had. One day, to her surprise, it turned out that Adrien had agreed to work with this smaller design house specifically because Marinette was there.

“Hey,” Adrien said lightly, walking into the changing area carrying a bouquet of flowers. Marinette had been assigned to assist him. He must have asked for that too.

“Hi Adrien,” she said warily. “I… it’s good to see you again.”

“I’m glad you’re willing to see me at all,” he laughed. “I… just wanted to make sure you were doing alright,” he said nervously. “I know things got mean last time I saw you. I wanted to apologize.” He inclined his head. “I’m sorry for… a lot of things, Marinette.” He offered the flowers to her.

“Okay,” she sighed, taking the bouquet and setting it aside. “I _could_ accept your apology. But I have to ask, do you _know_ why I left?”

He blinked and cocked his head to the side. “Wasn’t it to be with Luka?”

“What? No!”

“No?” He took a second to think, considering. He apparently made a decision. “Then… then no, I don’t know why. Not exactly, anyway.” He shook his head.

Marinette was the one that blinked that time. “Not exactly?”

Adrien smiled at her, a soft sad smile that spoke a little about having taken some time to self-reflect. “I want to tell you something. I used to think that my parents were happy together when I was growing up. My mom was… kind of amazing to me. Maybe most moms are like that to their kids. She’d been the one to teach me about a lot of things, and I thought for a long time that we were the perfect little family. Sure Father would make comments about how _emotional_ both me and mom were at times, but it didn’t seem to mean much.

"Then she… disappeared. Looking back on it, I guess I never questioned why my father was so… emotionless when my mom was gone. On some level Father seemed… relieved, even. But when I lost you–when you left, I thought I’d lost my mind, so just how could Father have been so damn blasé after losing the one he loved? I freaked out and ran after you, you know Marinette? I saw you running away and I ran after you but you were faster than me. After I got back home my father and Nathalie tried to pretend nothing happened.

"It hit me. They were doing the same thing that they did when my mom disappeared, just ignoring all the problems.” Adrien sighed and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. “It made me realize that my perfect little family was some kind of messed up joke. And… I think you knew that we’ve been messed up for a while. I can’t blame you for running.” He looked down at the floor. “I’d been starting to wonder if my mom actually ran too.”

“Adrien,” Marinette interrupted softly. “I don’t think she would. From everything that you’ve told me about her, I can’t see your mom doing that,” she added gently.

“That's… kind of related. I never thought I’d forgive you for taking off like you did, but… I did forgive you, I think I understand why. And even more, I want to apologize. Because my parents weren’t who I thought they were. Maybe my mom _did_ run and leave us behind. Maybe she's… maybe she’s dead and we just need to stop and grieve for her like we never did. All in all, you did what was right for you. But I need to tell you that you leaving made me realize I’m not who I thought I was.” He placed a hand on her cheek and her unease and panic bubbled in the pit of her stomach. “I want to be a better man. Would you help me? If you’re not… seeing anyone else and you still care for me, would you… Can you see us being together again?”

Marinette pulled back.

What were the consequences of this decision? What about her fantasy of a perfect life and a perfect husband and the perfect children? Why, in this moment, did she think about a glass of amber whiskey and Luka’s hands on either side of it, palms up as he spoke to her through her slightly tipsy haze? He hadn’t even been talking about anything of note, just another story about the misadventures of him and his best friend. He’d been laughing and cringing in equal parts while telling it, and she’d responded in kind with giggles and eyerolls and shaking her head in disbelief. Why did _that_ feel so much more real and comforting than what was happening now?

“You’re asking for something I don’t have anymore,” Marinette smiled ruefully.

“Your heart?” Adrien asked, some profound sadness in his voice.

Marinette blinked again. “No, my time. I’m pretty busy, I mean. Even if you're… um… using your influence to come see me during work I don’t think I’m that… um. Yeah, I don't…” She sighed. “I can’t _make_ anyone better, Adrien, and even if I could I have to make me better first.”

“Haven’t you been seeing Luka often?”

“A few times a month. You can’t tell me that’s enough for you,” Marinette sighed again. “And I’m not going to take away my time with him so I can be your therapist.”

“That’s not what I–”

“Adrien, that _is_ what you’re asking. I’m not prepared to be that, and I’m not prepared for any sort of relationship again. I can’t do that. But I can still be your friend.”

He exhaled a breath, nodding slowly. “Yeah, alright. I kind of expected you to turn me down but I’d been hoping…” He turned, pushing himself off the wall. “Well, alright. Thanks for not throwing me out on my butt,” he smiled. “I’d like to be friends again, sure.”

Marinette put her hands on her hips. “So. As much as my boss probably appreciates the attention you’re bringing to our little boutique can you not just… force your way back in here?”

He laughed, putting up his hands in surrender. “Alright. I’ll let you do your own thing. How about _we_ meet up for drinks sometime? Just you and me. I promise I’m not asking you to be my therapist.”

“Okay,” Marinette agreed, part of her still feeling uneasy inside. “That works for me.”

“Thank you, Marinette.”

* * *

Her phone pinged twice, signaling the arrival of 2 text messages. Marinette checked the sender notification on her phone, from one King D. It was Luka’s best friend and she rolled her eyes at the name. He insisted on having that stupid name in her phone.

Hey baby girl check out lu’s photo  
He’s got a brand new lady in his life

A wave of panic crashed over her.

She hurried to open up the notification, turning away from her coworker to hide her screen. She pulled up the messages and waited for the photo to load, dreading the milliseconds as they passed. _Why was she freaking out?_

Well. This… this was… not great. She pulled up the photo and nearly screamed. There was Luka, kneeling down on a sunny grass lawn with… another woman and a dog in between them. She felt the bile coming up to her throat and she excused herself to head to the restroom. When she found herself being the only one there she paced, internally screaming.

_Okay, this was Dingo, he loves ~~being a jerk~~ messing around with people_, she thought. Since that was the case, she tried to convince herself that he meant _the dog_ instead of that other woman in the photo. But…

But what if she was wrong?

Why was it that it bothered her so much?

She was going to meet up with Luka in a few days… maybe she could ask to bump it up earlier? Working around both their schedules probably meant it’d be a challenge to get something to align earlier than their usual post dinner meetup, but honestly at this point she wanted to start drinking _now_ and it was in the middle of the afternoon.

_Calm. Down._ she screamed at herself. If Luka didn’t mention it, why the heck should she freak out over it? She heaved a big sigh at her reflection in the washroom. She decided to splash some water from the tap onto her face. Okay, that was better. Refreshing. Not at all intended to disguise the fact that she’d started _crying_ all of a sudden.

That was something.

He hadn’t brought up that he'd… He hadn’t brought up anything of… That he’d moved on? He’d _been_ moved on. It’d been some time, it’d been enough time, it’d been a lot of time. The one thing she didn’t have much of anymore?

What a joke. What a miserable joke.

She pulled up the photo again, against every logical voice in her head to ignore it, to let it go. The woman in the photo was… pretty. Long brown hair with blond highlights, a winning smile, bronze skin. Wearing some casual clothes, canvas top shoes the same brand as Luka’s, some camo patterned pants and a white tee, topped off with a comfy scarf.

Luka had been looking at that woman with admiration. Maybe. It was a little ambiguous as it looked like Luka had closed one eye, that side of his face being prodded at by the dog’s snout.

Marinette splashed herself with more water. It’d be fine. She’d be fine. She’d possibly ask him the next time they had drinks. Maybe she’d get to see him earlier. Then she had the brilliant idea of asking Dingo for clarification.

haha the dog?

She might as well lead with her assumption.

That’s the question innit ;) Why don’t u ask him urself???

Damn it.


	2. Here with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll be happy for you if you say you're happier with someone else_   
>  _But I'll be honest with you, just the thought of it hurts like hell_

Of course it had to be raining that night when she and Luka would meet up. She ran toward the bar or gastropub or whatever they called themselves now and got in quickly, stuffing her umbrella into the stand with a few other umbrellas. Hers was a bright pink with red accents and stood out against the others, making her feel even more out of sorts for some reason.

The rain matched her mood. She'd been able to ask Luka to reschedule to this night just before leaving work. He said he could meet tonight, so tonight it was. Stupid Dingo getting her nerves frayed.

She was able to grab a small private table, the bar being fairly empty as it wasn't too late at night. She saw some of the other regulars give her a half-hearted wave and she smiled back at them, trying to tamp down the urge to just walk up to the bar and order the strongest drink they had available. Their usual bartender, Victor, cocked an eyebrow at her and put away the glass he'd been cleaning, prepping what looked like one of her usual type of cocktail.

Except he'd poured way more of the alcohol than usual. He must have seen through her. He beckoned her with a crook of his finger and pushed the drink toward her when she went up to the bar. "I figure you need something a little stronger but you only get the one," he mentioned casually. "I'll close your tab now while you wait. Is he heading here?"

"Am I really that obvious?" Marinette smiled nervously. Vic just nodded. "Ugh. Okay. Yeah, he'll be here."

Vic leaned in closer. "He treating you right?"

Marinette blinked again, but then Vic was hailed over to another part of the bar. He ignored it for the meantime. "Luka? I'm… we're not… we're just friends."

Vic looked unamused. "I see," he said, not clarifying what he meant. He ambled over to the other patron and worked on their request.

Marinette stood there for a bit, staring at her entirely-too-much-vodka and coke. She took it back to her table and sat down, taking small sips as the minutes passed by, staring down at the photo of Luka that Dingo had sent. She heard the rain outside getting heavier. The door chimed and Luka came in after not too long, drenched head to toe. He ran his hands through his hair to get more of the rain out and hung up his jacket at the entrance. Vic tossed him a towel.

"Oh my God Luka you're going to get a cold," Marinette fussed, getting up to rush over to him, and taking the towel from his hands to dry him off herself. "You should have taken a cab!"

Luka smiled, but there was something… wrong about it. "It's one of those days when walking in the rain seemed like a good idea," he sighed.

"Why?" Marinette asked incredulously. "Bad day?" He just continued smiling, the smile never quite reaching his eyes. That wasn't a good sign. "Here, sit down," she said, taking his hand and pulling him to their table and pushing him into his seat. "I'll ask for something warm. Take this," she continued, wrapping her scarf around him without asking for permission.

He chuckled, but the warmth wasn't there. She sat back down after getting some tea and putting a warm mug in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said. Marinette frowned at him and he looked down at his mug. "Actually, I guess not. But I'll be okay. What did you want to talk about?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, not now. Drink up and get yourself warm. I'm not going to have you sitting here and getting yourself sick." She threw back her own drink in a few big gulps. She'd probably feel that soon, but… "Come back with me, I'll throw your clothes in the washer and dryer." He'd chosen this location so she wouldn't walk far to get home, it'd take them just a few minutes to get to her apartment on foot. Even with that, he had walked her back every time. This time he'd just have to come up instead of leaving after she got into her building.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

She pouted. "Please?" It probably took less than a few seconds, but it felt like time had stopped for a bit. He'd looked at her with something in his eyes that looked like pain.

He agreed, reluctantly.

* * *

She tripped going up the stairs a few times but he caught her. He always caught her. She ignored the slight wooziness she had and fumbled for a moment to unlock her door. The first thing she did after entering was push him toward her bathroom and told him to warm up with the shower, grabbing and shoving the spare towels she had on hand into his arms. He passed back his sodden clothes, removing everything from his pockets. She double checked the pockets just in case and chucked it into her washer.

Her head was pounding as she drank some water and started snacking on crackers. Having whatever it was she had on an empty stomach was probably a bad plan. After what seemed like just a few seconds she was being moved gently to her couch by Luka. Had she fallen asleep on her kitchen counter?

It felt… nice. Being carried. She'd been pressed against him, he felt warm and strong and she snuggled in closer, instinctively turning in toward him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She didn't want to let go… so she didn't.

He chuckled quietly, setting her against the couch and carefully working himself from her hold. He must have thought she was still asleep because he brushed her hair back and whispered "Has anyone told you just how adorable you are?" It sounded like he turned away.

"Nooo," she mumbled, reaching out for him. Her eyes felt so hard to open.

He laughed. "You really are," he sighed. There'd been a chime that the washer was done. He got up and walked off.

She forced her eyes open, the world feeling fuzzy and uneven. "Luka?" she called, her voice barely audible. She cleared her throat, pressing herself up into a sitting position. "Luka?" she asked again, her voice cracking.

"I'm here," he said, loading his clothes into the dryer. "Need anything?"

Now that she finally was seeing everything she noticed that he'd only worn the pants of the pajama set she left him. _That_ was something. Not that she was staring at him being shirtless (well, she sort of was), but outside of that somehow there was a deeply satisfied recognition that she felt at the simple domesticity of it all. He'd just been doing laundry. It wasn't the perfect life she had imagined she wanted at all. But it was simple and real and it was what she _needed_.

Then it all clicked. The unease between her and Luka she felt, that one she couldn't name, she had a clearer understanding of it now. The simple, the real, the things she needed? He'd been the one that could give that to her. She had given it all up for a fantasy that didn't pan out. He himself was the reminder that she'd… gotten lost.

She wouldn't be able to get back whatever they had since Luka wasn't going to be here for her. He'd moved on. He'd be _home_ for someone else.

Well… maybe? She didn't know if he really did move on. If he really was seeing someone else. And even if it wasn't her business she wanted to know, needed to know. She cleared her throat again. "Dingo texted me earlier," she started, her voice unsteady. "Said I should ask if you have a new lady in your life?"

Luka turned around, looking confused. "… What?"

"I… know it's… I…" She sighed. "Are you seeing anyone else? And if you are would you tell me?"

Luka was taken aback. "No. Yes. Why?"

Marinette wasn't sure if he sputtered or tried to answer in order or not. Why did she have to ask it like that? God. "S-sorry, I… um. Just the are you dating anyone else right now part."

"No," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Is… that a problem?"

Not a _problem_ so much as a vast and oceanic aching in her heart that moved in like a storm after the brief elation she felt. He wasn't… he wasn't gone, maybe? But did he still want anything from her?

She'd started crying. "Hey, whoa, Marinette, are you--" He rushed in and put his hands on her shoulders.

"A-Adrien came and talked today and I--I told him I didn't h-have time to be in a relationship but I--I didn't want a relationship with _him_ anymore--then I got--then Dingo sent me a photo of you and another person and I--" She leaned in and rested her forehead against his chest. "But I thought I had to wait…"

"Wait? What picture?"

She pulled back, getting her phone to show him the picture and looked up at him. He kept one of his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her phone. "I thought I was too late. I wanted to… I thought I needed to wait… How long _do_ I have to wait until we can… until I can ask… if we can…" She stopped mid-sentence, looking down. "Luka, I don't want to wait anymore."

"Wait for what?" He asked gently. He took his hand off her shoulders and took her hands into his after putting aside her phone.

She looked up at him, worried. "Can we be… do you want us… together again? Is it too soon?"

They looked at one another for a few heart-stopping seconds. It'd been such a relief for Marinette to finally ask that, but then the terror of it all came flooding in. Did she jump the gun?

He blew out a breath, half laughing. "I'm going to kill him."

Marinette blinked. "… What?"

"Fucking Dingo," Luka muttered under his breath. He got up to get his own phone, scrolling to pull up his messages and show her. "Guess what he sent me before we met up today."

Hey u blew ur 2nd chance mate

> Rekindling the Romance? Supermodel Adrien Agreste Spotted Bringing Flowers To (Ex?) Girlfriend  
> Agreste Heir Seen Having Intimate Moment With Girlfriend Marinette

Yeah  
Looks like I did

Sorry man :x

"W-where did he even find that?" Marinette asked, surprised. "What… Is that what you were thinking?"

"It's why I walked to the bar. I was… upset." He shrugged. "To answer you, I don't know how long either of us have to wait but the thing is… I don't want to wait either. I thought you called me today to tell me you'd gotten back with Adrien."

"No, I… just can't. Not with him."

"But with me?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked down at their hands. "If… you want to."

He leaned in, guiding her chin back up to kiss her. "I'm one hell of a hypocrite. I wanted to give you some space but… I couldn't leave you alone after all."

"Don't," Marinette pleaded. "Don't leave. Please." She got on her knees on the couch and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his chest with her head against his shoulder, hugging him tight. She'd asked him to stay and she'd do her best to hold onto him this time.

"Not going anywhere," he reassured her, hugging her back and leaning them back to lay against the couch.

* * *

She woke back up when the dryer's buzzer went off. "Oh no, sorry," she mumbled, feeling groggy but warm. Luka had been idly stroking her back when Marinette had dozed off again, only this time it was on top of him instead of at her kitchen counter.

"Nah," he chuckled. There was warmth to it this time. "I didn't mind."

_Okay, good_ , 'cause honestly she was just fine where she was, resting on top of his bare… oh. "Mmn, n-not that I'm complaining or anything, but why aren't you wearing the shirt I left you?"

"It had Adrien's name on it. Didn't notice until after I put the pants on. Considering that text… I thought it'd be better to not wear more of his stuff."

Crap. It'd been one of those ridiculous birthday gifts she'd made Adrien back in the peak of her infatuation at 14. At least she'd measured it out for an adult male. Well, it was what she had at the moment and maybe this was a better outcome than she expected. "I never gave it to him," Marinette sighed. "It wasn't ever worn by anyone. I made that so long ago I kinda just scrambled to find something you could wear. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine."

"If… we're on the topic of explaining ourselves… what was that picture about? The one Dingo sent me?"

Luka chuckled a bit. "Ding and I were in Spain not too long ago and we met someone who takes in the abandoned dogs out there. I got to meet one of the dogs and her handler."

"Is that all?"

"I was thinking about taking one of the dogs home. Kinda sucks being lonely, you know?"

Marinette laid her chin on top of her hands, her fingers intertwined on top of his sternum. "Are we still? Lonely, but together?"

He breathed out, looking like he was thinking about what to say. "We can just be together."

She smiled. "Then let's be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now I know I've fallen in deep_   
>  _'Cause I need you here with me_


End file.
